Mick's Surprise
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Que se passerait-il si un vieil ennemi de Mick réapparaissait à LA pour se venger et lui rendre la vie insupportable ? Et si Beth se trouvait au coeur de cette lutte, au risque de se retrouver vampire...
1. Chapter 1

Le silence était effrayant et Beth ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux

**Le silence était effrayant et Beth ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. C'était trop étrange comme sensation, cette hyper-perception…comme si elle avait acquis des pouvoirs surnaturels; et elle ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont c'était arrivé. Comme la fois où Lola avait voulu lui faire essayer le Crystal noir. Elle sentait comme un courant d'air froid sur tout son corps. Brusquement terrorisée, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était chez elle, couchée sur son canapé. Il faisait nuit et elle était seule. **

**« Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ? » lui soufflait son esprit aux portes de la panique. Elle se leva doucement. Le salon semblait dans son état habituel ; rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Elle passa dans la cuisine ; rien, comme le salon. Tout semblait à sa place, n'avoir pas bougé. Mais pourquoi elle, n'était-elle pas couchée dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi sur le canapé ? Elle s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et posa la main sur la poignée. Elle frémit : il y avait du sang là. Une crainte terrible s'empara d'elle ; elle appuya. La porte s'ouvrit. Son lit était défait, mais la scène là aussi était étrange et inquiétante. La jeune femme s'approcha. Soudain, elle se retourna. Il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce. Beth se força à rester calme ; son instinct d'investigation la poussait à garder la tête froide. A réfléchir, plutôt qu'à paniquer. De quoi avait-elle été la victime ? Pas d'un vol, pas d'un enlèvement. Apparemment, elle s'était déplacée. Rien d'angoissant en soi, mais tout de même…Sa certitude ne disparaissait pas : ce n'était pas tant elle qui s'était déplacée, que quelqu'un qui l'y avait conduit. Sa moelle épinière lui soufflait gravement que cette personne n'avait pas forcément de bonnes intentions…Beth souffla profondément et commença à inspecter la pièce. Elle portait ses vêtements de la veille ; elle s'était couchée toute habillée et cela n'avait pas changé. Elle pouvait écarter le viol…ce qui la rassura. Elle chercha des yeux un élément différent de la veille. Son réveil indiquait qu'il était quatre heures et demie du matin et curieusement, elle se sentait aussi éveillée que s'il avait été neuf heures. La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains et son regard tomba sur une tache étrange sur son oreiller. Elle s'approcha et une odeur froide lui monta à la tête, complètement étrangère. C'était du sang. Et si elle s'était couchée là, il y avait une forte probabilité que ce soit le sien. Beth eut brusquement le vertige et une angoisse sans nom s'empara d'elle, l'amenant aux portes de la folie. Une idée démente venait de lui traverser l'esprit et aucune perspective ne pouvait la lui rendre tolérable. Elle se précipita sans une pensée de plus dans sa salle de bains, mais hésita une seconde avant d'allumer la lumière. Elle se rendit compte que cela ne serait qu'une confirmation de ce qui s'était passé. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et affronta son image dans le miroir. Elle était pâle, mais a priori terrorisée ; rien d'inquiétant à cela. Plus terrifiante était cette étincelle de cuivre dans son regard gris. Beth pencha doucement la tête et tout fut confirmé. Qui avait été là était un vampire ; et il l'avait transformée…Mick n'avait plus de soucis à se faire à son sujet ; il devrait accepter le fait accompli. Beth ferma les yeux et chercha ses souvenirs de la nuit passée ; une brume persistante encombrait tout son esprit. Le charme vampire…mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de frénésie de sang ? La jeune femme se tourna vers la douche et comprit après avoir ouvert le rideau. Celui qui l'avait transformée l'avait nourrie avant de disparaître…Beth se mordit les lèvres et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça…Elle allait devoir se mettre à chasser sans certitude…ou faire comme Mick, à la morgue. La jeune femme choisit la deuxième solution sans plus d'atermoiements. Elle souffla lentement ; les larmes s'éloignèrent. Elle s'appuya sur l'évier et se regarda dans le miroir. Il y avait une teinte d'immortalité et quelque chose de métallique dans son regard, qui ne pouvaient tromper. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête ; ou du moins, crut-elle que c'était un bruit. C'était plus à vrai dire une présence ; Mick lui avait dit qu'un vampire pouvait reconnaître le passage de ses confrères…C'était donc ça. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard et une voix railleuse s'éleva :**

**« Laisse tomber, aucun bleu ne peut me voir.**

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Ton seigneur, Beth. Tu devrais me remercier…**

**-De quoi ?**

**-De ne pas t'avoir abandonnée au carnage des petits nouveaux.**

**-Merci, vraiment, ironisa la jeune femme. Mais vous auriez pu m'épargner ça, en ne me transformant pas.**

**-Ca, c'était inenvisageable.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-C'est un honneur de te compter parmi nous. »**

**Beth se retourna et aperçut un nuage de chaleur près de la porte de la salle de bains. Elle se déplaça plus rapidement que jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible et posa sa main à l'endroit où elle imagina que se tenait son bras. Elle s'aperçut que son intuition était juste, quand sa main se referma sur son bras. Le vampire apparut. Il était appuyé d'une main au chambranle de la porte, dans l'attitude des séducteurs de boîte de nuit. Il avait a priori l'apparence d'avoir trente-cinq ans, les cheveux bruns courts et les yeux cuivre des vampires assoiffés de sang, mais cela semblait sa couleur naturelle. Beth frissonna et il eut l'air surpris de s'apercevoir que la jeune femme pouvait le voir. Elle fit :**

**« Franchement, je ne vous remercierai pas plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. »**

**Il sourit et fit, avec un sourire de pure jubilation :**

**« Qu'en dira Mick ? Il sera atterré, non ? »**

**Beth murmura :**

**« Vous avez fait ça pour vous venger ?**

**-Oui…et je crois que ça va marcher. Je m'en réjouis d'avance. J'ai détruit la femme qu'il aimait… »**

**Beth souffla, atterrée :**

**« Vous comptez vraiment qu'il va voir ça comme ça ?**

**-Il déteste tellement être un vampire…Il faudrait qu'il arrive à s'apprécier. »**

**Certain d'avoir eu le dernier mot, le vampire se détourna et fit :**

**« Au plaisir de te revoir, ma chère Beth… »**

**Il s'éloignait ; Beth murmura :**

**« Vous n'avez pas vu que vous avez offert l'immortalité à la femme qu'il aime… »**

**Le vampire se retourna, étonné. **

**« Tu as surtout un avenir de tueuse. Une tueuse magnifique, je dois dire. »**

**Beth sourit. **

**« C'est là que vous avez tort. »**

**Le vampire lui rendit son sourire, trop sûr de lui. Agacée, Beth donna un coup de poing rageur dans la porte. **


	2. Chapter 2

Beth referma la porte derrière elle, précautionneusement

**Beth referma la porte derrière elle, précautionneusement. Il était huit heures et demie. Elle ferma la porte à clef et s'approcha de la table. Elle venait de faire de la réserve à la banque de sang. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait tenir, mais il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Cette épreuve lui semblait moins difficile que d'annoncer à Mick qu'elle avait été victime d'un vampire et transformée pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Beth venait de finir son premier verre de sang frais, pensivement, quand l'énormité du message qu'elle allait devoir lui envoyer la frappa. Et les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'elle cherche à lutter. Mais Mick pouvait l'aider…Beth souffla :**

**« Mick, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »**

**Elle décrocha son téléphone, composa le numéro de Mick et raccrocha. C'était trop dur. Beth le reposa et se tourna vers son bureau. Un dossier trônait dessus. Mais Beth l'écarta rapidement ; elle devait mettre un nom sur l'ennemi de Mick et savoir pourquoi il tenait à se venger. Mick pourrait le lui dire, souffla une petite voix. La journaliste en Beth s'était réveillée, résolue : c'était elle qui avait été transformée ; elle devait apprendre à vivre avec et pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'une tâche qui l'empêcherait de réfléchir. A neuf heures, Beth ressortait de chez elle, incapable de rester là où l'ennemi l'avait transformée. **

**Mick sourit et fit :**

**« Entendu. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. **

**-Merci, monsieur St-John. ****Katie est notre univers. »**

**Il hocha la tête et répondit :**

**« Je comprends. »**

**Ils sortirent du bureau. Mick s'assit en souriant toujours et se tourna vers son écran. Il avait quelques filets à lancer avant de partir sur le terrain. Mais il dut s'avouer que ses pensées étaient ailleurs. « Katie est notre univers » avaient dit ses parents ; c'était entendu, il allait tout faire pour la retrouver. Mais où était son univers à lui ? Il eut un sourire de reddition et décrocha son téléphone. Mémoire 2. Le téléphone sonna chez Beth. Personne. Il raccrocha après avoir laissé un message sur le répondeur et se mit à la recherche de Katie. Il réessaya trois fois dans les deux heures qui suivirent ; Beth ne répondit pas une seule fois. Inquiet, Mick commença à l'être quand il se rendit compte que Beth ne pouvait pas à la fois ne pas être chez elle et au bureau non plus. Un collaborateur de Beth enfonça même le clou. **

**« Elle devrait être là ; elle devait nous informer sur une enquête parallèle. »**

**Mick raccrocha, très inquiet, après que ce même collaborateur lui eut offert de lui ouvrir le bureau de Beth, là où, pensait-il, on trouverait plus exactement quelle enquête elle menait. **

**Beth ouvrit la porte et traversa la salle. Le barman n'eut même pas un regard pour elle ; Beth n'était plus une humaine, mais bel et bien un vampire. Elle ouvrit une autre porte et se retrouva dans l'arrière-salle. Il était là, de dos. La jeune femme s'approcha encore et le vampire se retourna.**

**« Je me doutais bien que tu me retrouverais ; je t'attendais.**

**-C'est ici que vous avez mis la main sur moi.**

**-Oui. Tu n'es pas difficile à reconnaître, Beth. **

**-D'accord, mais…**

**-Si tu veux savoir, j'étais à la recherche d'un proche de Mick, suffisamment proche pour qu'il se sente mal. J'avais déjà une solution, quand je suis tombé sur toi. Humaine, magnifique et extrêmement proche de mon ennemi. **

**-D'accord. Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Tu as oublié ? Nous avons parlé avant que tu ne m'autorises à entrer chez toi… »**

**Beth leva les yeux au ciel et souffla :**

**« Je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas résister au charme vampire.**

**-Personne ne le peut. » fit l'autre, conciliant.**

**Beth sourit et observa :**

**« Ca a dû être plus dur que vous ne le dites, pourtant.**

**-Tu es impressionnante. Je ne sais pas comment tu as compris, mais tu m'as fermé la porte de ta chambre. Malheureusement pour toi, je t'avais déjà mordue. **

**-Il y avait du sang sur la poignée, se rappela la jeune femme.**

**-Tu as lutté. Tu m'as épuisé, Beth »**

**La jeune femme eut une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux et lança :**

**« Ma revanche sur vous. **

**-Je suis ton seigneur, tu ne peux pas avoir de revanche…Je gagne.**

**-Je ne serais pas sûre de moi à ce point, si j'étais vous.**

**-Tu lui en as parlé ? »**

**Beth retrouva brusquement la mémoire de son nom. Charles Mangus. Elle sourit et fit :**

**« Et que vous a fait Mick pour mériter cette « horreur »?**

**-Humain…il a retenu l'attention de la femme qui m'était fiancé.**

**-Laissez-moi deviner. Coraline.**

**-Vous la connaissez ? »**

**Beth ne répondit pas. Mangus sourit et fit :**

**« Tu es vraiment une proche, Beth. J'ai fait un bon choix. »**

**Il tendit la main vers elle, pour lui caresser la joue, les yeux troubles du charme vampire, un procédé hypnotique. Beth arrêta sa main à mi-parcours, avec une force insoupçonnable. **

**« Vous m'avez donné les atouts pour vous faire perdre… »**

**Mangus pâlit et se retrouva à terre. Brusquement, le portable de Beth sonna. Un pied sur le vampire à terre, elle décrocha.**

**« Allô ? **

**-Beth ? »**

**La voix de Mick. **

**« Où es-tu ? »**

**Beth baissa les yeux vers son adversaire à terre et répondit :**

**« Je règle un petit problème. **

**-Dans ton enquête ?**

**-Non, un problème parallèle.**

**-Tout va bien ? As-tu besoin de moi ? »**

**Beth ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais après un instant de silence :**

**« Non, Mick, pas pour le moment. Merci. »**

**Mangus essaya de se dégager ; Beth prit un pieu à sa ceinture, qu'elle avait préparé dans ce but. A l'autre bout, Mick demanda :**

**« Beth, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »**

**Mangus grogna quand Beth appuya un peu son pied sur son ventre. Elle murmura :**

**« Ah, ces vampires ! »**

**Mick demanda :**

**« Beth, où es-tu ? J'arrive. »**

**Beth l'entendit raccrocher. Elle fit de même et releva Mangus par le col. **

**« Tu n'as pas gagné, Mangus. Loin de là…**

**-Beth, tu es des nôtres. Que veux-tu de plus ? Tu ne peux plus l'aimer comme une humaine…**

**-Tu n'as pas encore gagné. **

**-Il va souffrir, et je jubilerai.**

**-De toutes façons, tu ne jubileras pas. »**

**Beth enfonça le pieu dans son cœur ; il eut une expression d'extrême surprise. La jeune femme recula d'un pas ; elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu faire ça. Cela sous-entendait une force colossale. Beth regarda ses mains et eut un sourire ravi. Il était temps de rentrer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et appela Mick. Il décrocha immédiatement.**

**« Où es-tu ?**

**-Tout va bien, Mick. Vraiment. **

**-Beth, où es-tu ? »**

**La jeune femme sourit. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer sa voix ! Elle répondit :**

**« Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété, Mick. Je suis en route pour rentrer chez moi.**

**-Et ton enquête ?… Beth, depuis quand enquêtes-tu dans les milieux vampires ?**

**-Comment sais-tu ça ?**

**-Pourquoi es-tu allée au Blue Velvet ? **

-Mick…L'un de mes suspects dans le meurtre de Karen Landta travaille au Blue Velvet ; il a été engagé comme supplément pour l'équipe de la fête. Et c'est là que j'ai eu une nouvelle piste…mais c'était une fausse route… »

**Elle termina sa phrase. **_**Et un piège**_**. Elle ajouta :**

**« Mick…Non. Il vaut mieux qu'on en parle de vive voix.**

**-Je viens. »**


	3. Chapter 3

Beth s'adossa à la paroi et ferma les yeux

**Beth s'adossa à la paroi et ferma les yeux. Mick arrivait. Elle disposait peut-être d'un quart d'heure pour lui présenter les faits convenablement, pour que cela fasse le moins mal possible. Cela ne marcherait pas. Ses sens vampiriques lui apprirent que Mick était dans l'ascenseur, qu'il arrivait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente coupable…Il frappa à la porte. Beth, appuyée à son plan de travail dans la cuisine, la tête dans les mains, lança :**

**« C'est ouvert. »**

**Mick entra. Beth l'entendit s'arrêter à la porte. Il sentait la présence d'un vampire dans l'appartement, peut-être même de deux, mais il ne pouvait pas sentir la présence de Beth. Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine et Beth murmura :**

**« Je suis désolée, Mick. »**

**Il la regarda un instant et demanda :**

**« Que s'est-il passé ? »**

**Beth murmura :**

**« Je ne suis plus humaine, Mick. »**

**Il se figea. Beth se força à continuer :**

**« Cette piste était un piège, monté contre moi. Et j'ai marché droit dedans. »**

**Il souffla :**

**« Beth… »**

**La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les repoussa. Elle devait finir son histoire. **

**« Il est entré ici et m'a transformée. »**

**Mick ferma les yeux. Beth souffla :**

**« Mick, je t'en supplie, ne me repousse pas, maintenant… **

**-Beth, je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive…**

**-Mick…c'est fait. »**

**Elle leva une main et se rendit compte qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, presque à l'enlacer. Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. **

**« Notre monde est devenu le même…**

**-Tu prends vraiment ça aussi bien ?**

**-Mick… »**

**Il la regarda un instant et elle ajouta :**

**« D'après lui, c'était pensé pour te détruire ; je ne peux pas le laisser gagner. Pas quand je l'ai déjà laissé me transformer. »**

**Elle insista :**

**« Je ne compte pas le laisser te détruire parce que je t'ai rejoint. **

**-Tu n'étais pas prête à le faire… »**

**Beth le regarda et après une grande inspiration, fit :**

**« Eh bien, disons qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue. »**

**Mick murmura :**

**« Beth…**

**-Nous avons tous les deux l'éternité, maintenant. »**

**Elle sourit soudain et souffla :**

**« Que ce ne soit pas une raison pour retarder les choses…**

**-Beth…**

**-Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »**

**Il la regarda un instant, caressa sa joue doucement, puis se pencha vers elle.**

**« Je t'aime. »**

**Il l'embrassa longuement ; Beth sourit sous son baiser, puis elle le lui rendit. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se ré-embrassant sans discontinuer, comme au toit du monde. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Beth murmura :**

**« Je suis avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, Mick. »**

**Il l'enlaça et souffla :**

**« Qui t'a transformé ?**

**-Un vampire nommé Charles Mangus. »**

**Mick se raidit et murmura :**

**« Mangus…**

**-Tu le connais, je crois ?**

**-Alors, il a réussi.**

**-Mick…Il n'a rien réussi du tout ; je pense même qu'il doit trouver le temps long là où il est. »**

**Elle eut un sourire satisfait ; Mick demanda :**

**« Qu'as-tu fait ?**

**-C'était Mangus, mon problème, tout à l'heure. **

**-Tu te bats contre des vampires, maintenant ? »**

**Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.**

**« Mick, répondit Beth, je l'ai paralysé. Il m'a donné les cartes pour le battre… »**

**Il la serra contre lui ; Beth posa la tête sur son épaule. **_**Ils étaient ensemble et c'était ce qui comptait.**_


End file.
